Finding the way home
by Imagine-Me-A-Song
Summary: He folled her through the Looking-glass but what happens after? A trip to a fixer-upper house and unexpected news turn everything upside down for hatter. What does it mean for him and his new life with Alice?


I do not own the characters from Syfy's Alice. Just lettin' ya know.

"Where in all of the Tulgey Wood are you taking me?" he cried, nearly stumbling over a bump in the path. Frustrated he reaches up to pull off the blindfold covering his eyes. "I thought you said we were going home."

One of the hands the petite girl in front of him has been using to guide him suddenly reaches up and smacks his own. He winces and drops it back to his side. She grins, not that he can see it, saying, "Oh, don't be such a baby. I hardly touched you and I _did _tell you we were going home."

She continues to walk to the uneven path, dragging the man alongside. "And I need to be blindfolded to walk back to the apartment, why?" he asks, starting to get frustrated that he doesn't know what's going on. In reply she simply lets go of his hand. "Alice, where'd you go? Really now, Alice."

Out of nowhere the blindfold is gone and the man looks around. Before him stands a smaller than average house; its white paint chipped and fading, the garden more than a little overgrown, the windows caked in dirt. _Beautiful in its own way,_ he thinks as he studies it carefully, _all it would need is a lil' love an' hard work. _He holds out his hand, knowing Alice will take it. When she does, he looks at her taking in the way she's just glowing from whatever news she's holding back.

"Now love, it's a fine house. Really it is but what are we doing here? We've got the apartment." He glances down to her face, feeling horrible as it falls slightly. "So what _are_ we doing here? I know you've still got something to tell me."

"Well," she starts. Wrapping herself in his long arms she thinks before continuing. "It's just that the apartment won't always be big enough. You know? We already have trouble finding where to put all of your stuff in with mine…I just don't think that three would fit in there."

_Three? What is she talking about? _His mind wanders for a second until he realizes that she's looking at him expectantly. "Sorry got distracted for a tick. I understand what you're getting at but there's enough room for now. Don't worry about finding space for me, I'll be fine."

Stepping out of his embrace the woman gives him a rather serious look. Placing one pale hand on either side of his face. She looks him straight in the eye before telling him, "I don't think you do understand what I'm getting at. Hatter, "enough room for now" isn't going to be much longer. I'd say we have maybe seven months before we'd have to find room for everything they'll need."

Hatter stares at her, slowly processing what's been said. Slowly, as if he's in shock even, he pulls her to him and buries his face her long, dark, thick hair. "You mean t' say…" he gives half a laugh when she nods her head under his face, "that we're, you an' me, are gonna be parents?"

They cling to each other, laughing. Alice wraps her thin arms around her husband, hugging him as if she's trying to soak him into herself. Grinning like mad Hatter lifts her up, swinging her round before speaking again.

"Does your mum know?" he asks. Alice shakes her head with a sigh. "We can tell her tomorrow then. As for right now…"

"As for right now, what?" Alice looks at him her hair falling in her dark eyes. Hatter reaches out to brush it away but it falls back immediately. Alice giggles at him as he tries again, finally he decides to hold her hair back as he takes off his tattered hat. She beams at him as her places it on her head, pausing to make sure it's crooked in the right way. "You're actually going to let me wear your hat?"

"Oh, shush." Hatter responds, trying to be nonchalant but failing. "It's not like you haven't before. Besides you got me distracted."

Turning them both around, he gazes at the house again. "This house, it could be really nice. I'm sure you're in love wif it right?" Hatter asks, knowing the answer by the way she stares longingly at the house, half a smile on her face.

He bends down to her ear, his own messy brown hair falling in the way. Grinning he whispers. "Then you ready to make it ours?"

Carol just sits there as the pair explain what's happened. "So, let me get this straight. Not only did you marry a man you hardly knew for two months but now you're going to have a child and move across the city?"

"That's 'bout it ma'am." Hatter replies simply, with one arm around Alice's shoulders and the other around her waist he gives her a hug. "I know you've never cared much for me, I'll agree it was all pretty sudden. But you haf to admit, this is the happiest Alice's been in how long? Years?"

Alice nods, resting her head against Hatter's shoulder. Carol takes in the two of them, heaving a sigh she gives in. "You're right, I don't like to admit it but you are. She is happy and in love, you're already married so it's not like I can stop you but…"

Both Hatter and Alice stare at the woman, worried why she didn't finish her sentence, until Carol laughs a little. "But you'll come visit right?"

Alice bursts into laughter, her eyes tearing up as she hurries over to hug her mother. Hatter sits on the couch, feeling more and more uncomfortable with all the women's emotional behave. Carol looks up from embracing her daughter and studies him for a moment. Hatter looks away, but glances up as Carol whispers to him. "What are you doing over there? You're part of the family now."

Alice hears her mother's words and opens her arms so that her husband can join them. He does, feeling rather awkward, but he wraps his arms around the two women anyway. _What is with these two women? Neither one of them likes me at first, and then we're all one big happy family…they'll be the death of me. _He thinks with a chuckle.

"That's the last one, love" Hatter calls out, gazing around the box filled house. Once they unpack and paint the place it won't just be a house. _My first real home, _Hatter smiles softly. _No, it'll be our home. _Alice walks in, or rather she tries to but her belly's gotten big enough that she doesn't quite walk straight anymore. Not that Hatter would ever tell her, she'd kill him, but he thought it was rather adorable.

"Is this better than Wonderland?" Alice asks, coming to stand by him placing a hand on top of the baby.

He breaks her off with a kiss; he puts one of his own hands over hers. Grinning as he speaks from the bottom of his heart. "Damn straight it is, babe."


End file.
